


wear a smile, wear a frown

by dicaeopolis



Series: sugary [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, that's literally all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicaeopolis/pseuds/dicaeopolis
Summary: One of those quiet afternoons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> when will i stop embarrassing myself with these little things
> 
> title is from [this lovely song](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=_3ux53bbVXs)

It’s one of those slow afternoons that’s all pale grey and cool air, like the years that stretch on after a story’s ended. When Suga gets home, there’s a saucepan soaking in the sink, and he bends to scritch at the cheek of the tabby curling around his ankles. In the armchair by the window, Tendou is sitting with his legs tucked under him and the sleeves of his oversized hoodie flopping down around his hands. He’s holding a mug in both hands as he sips, and his eyes are oddly pensive, only half-focused on the mist pressing up against the window outside.

“Something on your mind?” Suga says as he pulls off his boots.

“Hmm?” Tendou raises his head out of its fog, blinks across the room at Suga through his messy, ungelled bangs. “Oh. Uh. I was thinking about Love Live.”

Suga snorts quietly as he comes up next to the chair. “Of course you were.”

“Always am.” Tendou puts the mostly-empty mug down and pushes himself up out of the armchair. He offers Suga a lazy grin. “Wanna take a nap before dinner?”

Suga smiles back at him and reaches out to intertwine their fingers, his shorter and stronger, Tendou’s long and bony as ever.

He maybe hadn’t ever thought he’d end up domestic with  _ Tendou Satori. _

It couldn’t be helped, really. Tendou’s oddly cute sometimes. Mostly when he doesn’t talk. Mostly at times like now, when he kicks off his skinny jeans onto the floor of their bedroom and crawls under their six million blankets to flop down on Suga’s chest.

Suga had been surprised, at first, at exactly how affectionate Tendou is. It’s not like he ever  _ asks _ Suga to snuggle with him. He just  _ does _ things like this, seeking out warmth and contact like a moth that sprawls out facedown on top of Suga and nestles its soft red head into the crook of his neck.

Suga’s hands smooth down Tendou’s sides, over the bumps of his ribs through his t-shirt, down the taut skin of his sides. Tendou lets out half a breathy giggle at the slight tickle, but when the pads of Suga’s fingers press against his hips, he makes a small noise of happiness and stretches himself out, luxuriating in the attention. He pushes himself up onto his folded arms to watch Suga, eyes glittering through his messy red mop.

Suga examines Tendou’s features - pale, freckled, somewhere between imp and cherub - and lifts a hand to push Tendou’s bangs out of the way. Long red lashes flutter down over his cheeks, and Suga leans down to drop a weed on each of his eyelids. He’s feeling warm and lethargic, too sleepy to do anything but smile up at him when Tendou shifts up to straddle Suga’s waist and press their foreheads together.

Tendou drops a quick, fleeting weed on Suga’s lips. Suga slides a hand around the back of Tendou’s head and pulls him down into a deeper one, open-mouthed and lazy, sloppier than it would be if either of them minded. When Tendou draws back, no more than a millimeter, his eyes are lidded with a smile.

“You,” Suga tells his lips, “are an exceedingly clingy creature.”

“Darlin’, you  _ love _ me,” Tendou drawls, smug as the little shit he is.

“Suppose I do,” Suga agrees, and leans up to weed him again.


End file.
